The Fairy of Ninjago
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: Somebody has a secret and a big one at that she is a Fairy the only one in Ninjago, born on the night of the Blue moon and found by a couple how does this fairy connect to the Green Ninja ? Read to Find out Read and Review


**Hey everyone first of until I can find my damn notebook with all my notes in it Lloyd or Lorie Zane Julian and the Spinjitzu Masters stone and a Feathery problem are on hiatus its in my hell hole I call a room somewhere just need to find it lol it doesn't help it is black lol sooo don't know when I can update those but I thought of this while watching youtube (funny these ideas come up at random times ) but enjoy**

* * *

 **?** PoV

I escape to the confines of my bedroom turning around, locking the door before I slip the kimono off my small frame and unclasp my bra, letting them fall to the floor

"Much better " I sigh to myself, I lift my wings up and let them flutter the moonlight filtered through them casting a ghostly glow in my room

I walk over to a nearby closet and opened it I grabbed a blue Kimono I kept hidden in the back, I slip it on making care I don't catch my delicate wings I make sure the dress is securely fastened before I go to my window as the moonlight catches my ebony hair it turns a snowy white I unlock my window and jump out and fly around the wind blows my hair around a smile caresses my face, I feel free, I feel at home

"Wind,surprise me" I call out, I laugh as the wind catches me and blows me towards the Endless Dessert

"Hmmm guess time for the rare Blizzard this year" I laugh and I fly up my wings glisten as I call upon my elemental abilities and create a small snowball in my hands and launch it into the clouds, in a few moments an excess amount of snow began slowly falling.

I laughed again,put my arms to the sides of me and let the wind carry me to my next destination,eventually I descended from the clouds and find myself in Jamanuki Village,I shivered a a cold breeze met me.

"Hmm, time for a warm day for these villagers" I thought as I gathered some warm air in my hands and thrust them into the clouds, instantaneously I felt the air grow warmer

I continued to go around deciding the day's weather for all of Ninjago,till I reached a small village,I flutter down and slowly let myself touch down on the cool masonic tiles that covers the main plaza, I slowly walk to a main rice patty and part the reeds, I smiled and let myself think about the day I was created

 _Flashback_

"Oh look dear he's smiling"a women with light brown hair and hazel eyes said as she leaned over the bassinet,picking up a small 6 month old little boy

Her husband smiled, and wrapped his arms around his wife and child his amber eyes glistened with happiness

"He has your smile" he responded

"But your hair seriously how spikey can a boy's hair be ?"

The man chuckled and shrugged

"It's just one of my families traits Kathryn" he laughed

"Oh what am I going to do with you Shang?"

They heard a faint cry of a newborn,they looked down at their son thinking it was him, but found he was sound asleep,when they heard it again Shang turned to his wife

'Stay here with Kai I will go check it out"

"Be careful " she called out as he ran and quickly got a lantern and his shawl

He went outside when he heard the soft cry again and followed it to a rice paddy he parted the reed and gasped there in the reeds was a small newborn girl when she gave another small cry he snapped back to his senses and quickly picked up the newborn he wrapped his shawl around the little girl and hurried back

"What was it dear?" his wife asked as he entered

"Not it _her_ "he answered revealing the sleeping girl

"Oh my Shang were was she " his wife questioned

"In the reeds in the rice paddy " he answered motioning towards said paddy

"Shang do you realize what this means,tonights the _Blue Moon_ " she strained

"The moon has given us a gift" he whispered in aw

Kathyrn nodded

"Yes we need to protect and guide her fate has big plans if she has given us a baby girl this night "

"Agreed "

 _Flash back over_

Her adopted parents that night had promised to love and cherish not only her brother but her as well,I sighed as I saw the moon had begun to desend and started to head back home I smiled as the large ship came into view, I flew back through the window and closed it with a soft click I saw my hai go back to its ebony color I sighed

I sometimes wish the night wouldn't end " I thought as I slipped off the blue kimono,again making sure not to catch my wings, I took care to put it back into its hiding spot in my closet so no one would find it

I carefully tucked my wings in as I put my pajamas on, and climbed into bed,I looked at a nearby picture of my brother and I, I turn over as I listen to the soft hum of the engines of The Destiny's Bounty as it lulled me into a deep sleep

* * *

 **Okay if you don't know who the mystery person is you** **seriously don't need to be in Ninjago or you need to watch some more episodes lol towards the end I made it blatantly obvious lol anyways like I said as soon as I find that damn notebook somewhere in my hellhole till then Read and Review**


End file.
